elderscrollsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. III: The Arcane
|rilascio=13 Settembre 2016 |isbn=978-1783293216 |capitoli=4 |pagine=232 }} Descrizione The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. III: The Arcane è un libro di 232 pagine scritto da Bethesda Softworks e pubblicato da Titan Books il 13 Settembre 2016. E' il terzo libro della serie The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library. __TOC__ Aspetto Il libro, dalla copertina rigida, assomiglia molto a Il libro del Sangue di Drago, con il Drago Imperiale argentato posto al centro di uno sfondo monocromatico, in questo caso color oro brunito. I bordi, tuttavia, invece di raffigurare parole in lingua draconica, sono ornati da un vago ma complesso motivo scanalato. Il titolo del libro è scritto in oro sul fondo della copertina frontale, ma risulta occultato dalla piccola sovraccoperta argentata. Su di essa è presente il titolo, seppure in nero, e un sigillo di cera rossa con lo stemma del Drago Imperiale. Sulla copertina posteriore è raffigurato solo un Drago Imperiale senza dettagli aggiuntivi. Sulla copertina laterale è riportato lo stesso stemma e il titolo del libro in lettere d'oro: "The Skyrim® Library: Volume III - The Arcane." Contenuti La copertina interna, anteriore e posteriore, ospita una mappa di Skyrim come viene presentata nel gioco. Nelle pagine seguenti sono presenti le informazioni di licenza e il sommario, che conta 66 capitoli. Sono presenti tanto i libri del gioco base quanto quelli aggiunti dai DLC e . Dietro al sommario sono visibili due concept art: in una, un vecchio re avvizzito siede sul suo trono di pietra reggendo uno spadone insanguinato, nell'altra è raffigurato il Tumulo dell'Anima. Nota: Tutti i testi sono in inglese, ma li si può trovare tradotti nella versione italiana del gioco. 'Sommario' 'Magicka' Arcana Restored: A Handbook (pagina 8) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Arcane Restored. The Charwich-Koniinge Letters (pagina 10) Questo libro è una raccolta dei quattro capitoli della serie. On the Great Collapse (pagina 24) The Apprentice's Assistant (pagina 25) The Final Lesson (pagina 27) Feyfolken (pagina 30) Questo libro è una raccolta dei tre capitoli della serie. The Cake and the Diamond (pagina 42) Fragment: On Artaeum (pagina 45) The Old Ways (pagina 47) An Accounting of the Elder Scrolls (pagina 49) Effects of the Elder Scrolls (pagina 51) N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! (pagina 53) Souls, Black and White (pagina 54) The Book of Life and Service (pagina 55) 'Religion' The Monomyth (pagina 56) A Children's Anuad: The Annuad Paraphrased (pagina 65) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente The Annotated Anuad. An Overview of Gods and Worship in Tamriel (pagina 67) Varieties of Faith in the Empire (pagina 69) Lives of the Saints (pagina 81) The Doors of the Spirit (pagina 83) Spirit of Nirn (pagina 84) The Talos Mistake (pagina 85) Pension of the Ancestor Moth (pagina 87) The Reclamations: The Fall of the Tribunal and the Rise of the New Temple (pagina 88) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente The Reclamations. Nchunak's Fire and Faith (pagina 92) A Dream of Sovngarde (pagina 93) Sovngarde, A Reexamination (pagina 95) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Sovngarde, a Reexamination. The Amulet of Kings (pagina 99) The Last King of the Ayleids (pagina 101) Magic from the Sky (pagina 103) Treatise on Ayleidic Cities: Varsa Baalim and the Nefarivigum Test of Dagon (pagina 105) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Treatise on the Ayleidic Cities. The Adabal-a (pagina 106) Trials of St. Alessia (pagina 108) The Chronicles of the Holy Brothers of Marukh, Volume IV -- Or, The Cleansing of Fame (pagina 109) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente The Cleansing of the Fane. Shezarr and the Divines (pagina 110) Glories and Laments Among the Ayleid Ruins (pagina 112) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Glories and Laments. '2920: The Last Year of the First Era' Morning Star (pagina 114) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente 2920, vol 01 - Morning Star. Sun's Dawn (pagina 119) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente 2920, vol 02 - Sun's Dawn. First Seed (pagina 123) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente 2920, vol 03 - First Seed. Rain's Hand (pagina 128) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente 2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand. Second Seed (pagina 133) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente 2920, vol 05 - Second Seed. Mid Year (pagina 138) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente 2920, vol 06 - Mid Year. Sun's Height (pagina 143) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente 2920, vol 07 - Sun's Height. Last Seed (pagina 148) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente 2920, vol 08 - Last Seed. Hearth Fire (pagina 155) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente 2920, vol 09 - Hearth Fire. Frostfall (pagina 160) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente 2920, vol 10 - Frostfall. Sun's Dusk (pagina 167) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente 2920, vol 11 - Sun's Dusk. Evening Star (pagina 173) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente 2920, vol 12 - Evening Star. 'Aedra and Daedra' Aedra and Daedra (pagina 180) The Book of Daedra (pagina 181) The Daedric Artifact Book (pagina 186) Questo libro è composto da sole quattro pagine di testo illeggibile; le prime tre pagine sono occupate da sigilli, mentre nella quarta appaiono simboli tribali. Darkest Darkness (pagina 190) Varieties of Daedra (pagina 192) Spirit of the Daedra (pagina 195) Invocation of Azura (pagina 197) Azura and the Box (pagina 199) The Anticipations (pagina 201) Beggar Prince (pagina 202) Changed Ones (pagina 204) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente The Changed Ones. Wabbajack (pagina 205) The Woodcutter's Wife (pagina 206) The Cabin in the Woods (pagina 208) The House of Troubles (pagina 212) Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie: A brief account of Lamae Bal and the Restless Death (pagina 213) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente Opusculus Lamae Bal. Amongst the Draugr (pagina 214) Sixteen Accords of Madness (pagina 218) Nella versione inglese del gioco, il titolo è semplicemente The Bear of Markarth. Note Licenza de:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. III: The Arcane en:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. III: The Arcane Categoria:Libri sotto licenza Bethesda Categoria:Libri (reali) Categoria:Media